We Wanna to be Girl Who Could Loving Someone
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: Runa dan Yura (OC) ingin merasakan cinta dan pacaran dengan daimyo idola mereka, Motonari dan Masamune. "Keiji, kami beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu hingga kami dapat berencana menggaet Daimyo idola kami!" WARNING! Collab Fanfic with OC and big Romance. Please Review for judge ours fanfic :3 [Update] Chapter 3 "Yura x Masamune"
1. Runa & Yura

Cerita ini dimulai ketika para daimyo saling bertarung memperebutkan wilayah satu sama lain. Dalam cerita ini, bukan Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura yang menjadi tokoh utama. Kenapa? Karena ini fanfic.

Mengisahkan tentang dua gadis yang memiliki kekuatan (baca: senjata) tetapi tidak ingin ikut aliansi manapun. Mereka bersahabat walau tempat kediaman mereka berbeda.

Kita perkenalkan dulu tokoh-tokoh gadis tersebut. Pertama, Suzaku Runa. Dia seorang gadis dewasa yang terkadang kekanakan dan suka melawak. Wajahnya lumayan mirip seperti orang yang selalu muram (diterbangkan Runa) dan sangat menyukai mitologi tentang malaikat atau sejenisnya. Memiliki senjata Dual Crimson Feather Fan (masing-masing di tangannya satu, jadi ada dua kipas) dan terfokus pada tipe angin, dan kadang ia senang menerbangkan orang dengan kedua kipasnya. Pakaiannya kimono hijau dengan lengan panjang sampai siku dan terusan sampai lutut, ditambah memakai sarung coklat tua baik di lengan maupun kakinya. Dia tipe yang tidak suka terbuka, tapi ingin menampilkan tubuh seksinya sebenarnya.

Runa jatuh cinta pada Mouri Motonari, daimyo dari Aki/Chugoku. Saat itu ia pernah ditolong Mouri ketika ia mencoba bunuh diri saking stress dengan takdirnya, dimana seluruh keluarganya terbunuh pada masa peperangan tersebut. Motonari mencegahnya, dan sempat menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal baginya. Hanya, Runa suka kebebasan hingga menolaknya langsung.

Kedua, Katsunawa Yura. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sifatnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan melebihi Runa karena Yura selalu usil kepada siapa saja, kapan saja, dan di mana saja. Yura memilik wajah yang… ehm… imut saat senang namun saat dia marah, dapat membuat di sekitarnya lari ketakutan karena auranya (di gamvar Yura). Dia sangat menyukai memakan sushi dan takoyaki untuk makanan utama ataupun cemilan. Yura sering membawa kedua pedang pemberian kedua orang tuanya yaitu Yusanaga dan Kurotoka yang masing-masing mempunyai kekuatan berbeda. Saat bertempur, Yura memakai armor di bagian dadanya sampai perut dan memakai celana pendek yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut serta tidak lupa jaket hitam kesayangannya. Berbeda dengan baju sehari-hari, dia hanya memakai kimono panjang untuk menyembunyikan pedang kecil di dalam kimononya.

Yura menyukai Masamune, sang Dokuganryuu karena mereka berdua selalu bermain bersama sejak kecil sampai Yura harus meninggalkan Oshuu bersama keluarganya dan kembali beberapa tahun kemudian setelah keluarganya di bunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran. Mereka berdua bertemu di tempat penjualan takoyaki yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu dan kembali berteman seperti biasa yang sekarang sudah berkembang.

Mereka berdua saling curhat tentang pujaan hati mereka. Dan bagaimana kah kisah mereka berdua agar keinginan mereka selama ini terwujud?

* * *

GabriMicha Runa &amp; Katsunawa Yura-Tassya Presents

****We Wanna to be Girl Who Could Loving Someone****

**Rated: K+** (maybe... Kadang author Runa suka buat jadi rated M /digeplak)

**Genre: Humor and big Romance** (keinginan bikin story Runa hurt/comfort /digeplak)

**Character:**  
**\- Yura (OC) &amp; Masamune (Tokoh SenBasa)**  
**\- Runa (OC) &amp; Motonari (Tokoh SenBasa)**

**Language: Indonesian **(maybe (lagi), takutnya author Yura pakein bahasa Inggris di dialog Masamune dan author Runa pakein bahasa Inggris di dialog Runa /apa)

**Warning: OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo, GaJe, Bahasa yang ngaco, Modus Author **(ha?)**, Kadang tulisan satu dan lain beda **(soalnya dua author yang ngerjain disini)**, era tidak diketahui, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA game milik CAPCOM dan anime milik production I.G., gakuen milik Yuki Mitai. Kami pinjam mereka demi kepuasan author yang jomblo selama beberapa dekade** /plakked!

**Summary: Runa dan Yura **(OC)** ingin merasakan cinta dan pacaran dengan daimyo idola mereka, Motonari dan Masamune. Story about Wahana and Romance, little humor** (maybe).

* * *

**Scene I - Awal ke Dunia Hiburan**

Suatu hari di kediaman rumah Runa, Yura sedang curhat karena habis di PHP Masamune(?).

Yura: "Huee mamak- eh, Runa, huweee!" (nangis sejadi-jadinya.)

Runa: (cuma bisa puk2 Yura.)

Yura: "Kenapa Masamune gak pernah muncul secara 'real' mak- eh, Runa? Kenapa? Kenapa kenapa kenapa~" (malah nyanyi.)

Runa: "Wajarlah, namanya juga ganteng. Lagian kalian kan gak pacaran."

Yura: "Huhuhu~"

Runa: "Kalo beneran pacaran pun, kau bakal diputusin dengan ce-"

Yura: "HUWAAA~~~~!" (suara tangisnya makin menjadi, Runa dengan wajah tidak bersalah terus menepuk pundaknya.)

Runa: "Cinta itu kejam nak- eh, Yura. Memang cuma kau saja yang sedih?"

Yura: "Runa, bisa gak mereka muncul?"

Runa: "Udah dibilangin gak bisa..."

Yura: "Ayolah~"

Runa: "Aku mana-"

Kemudian datang mas-mas dengan rambut coklat panjang dikepang ke belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Keiji. Pengembara numpang lewat ke kediaman Runa.

Keiji: "Yo mas-mas!" (kemudian di tebas Yura dan di terbangkan Runa)

Yura &amp; Runa: "Kami cewek!"

Keiji: (gegulingan nangis.) "Maaf kukira cowok~ Oh kalian mau punya pacar kayak daimyo Oshuu itu ya?"

Runa: "Hanya Yura."

Yura: "Kalo Runa mana tertarik sama orang ganteng. Dia tertarik sama penari."

Runa: "Hasyuuuttt~~~!"

Yura: "Runa suka Mouri kan?"

Runa: "I- iya sih."

Keiji: "Hohoho~ eh kalian tau, kalau di daerah Kyoto diadain festival wahana bermain?"

Yura: "Tempat si monyet gede itu? Ihh-!"

Keiji: "Itu saranku loh! Makanya dia buat gitu."

Yura: "Tetap aja ihhh!" (dipukul pake sarung pedang Keiji.)  
"Sakiittt~~!"

Runa: "Wahana ya?"

Keiji: "Ya! Dan dengan itu kalian bisa mengajak Masamune dan Motonari. Gimana? Tertarik?"

Yura &amp; Runa: "..." (diam beberapa detik sampai-)  
"KAMI SETUJU!"

* * *

**Scene II - Yura Langsung ke Tempat Target!**

**At Oshuu**

Yura: (menatap mansion Date) "Woah, besar sekali! Kira-kira berapa pelayan yang bisa membersihkan mansion ini!"

Saat Yura masih menatap kagum mansion Date, Yura di hampiri oleh seseorang dengan luka di pipinya dan membawa dua buah katana di samping kirinya. Dia adalah mata kanan Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuurou

Kojuurou: "Yura? Kenapa lo datang ke sini?" (menatap Yura dari atas ke bawah)

Yura: "Eh… Kojuurou? Etto… aku ke sini… ke sini untuk…," (malu-malu)

Kojuurou: "Ke sini untuk apa?" (mulai bingung)

Yura: "Untuk membawa kabar gembira!"

Kojuurou: "Kabar gembira? Pasti tentang kulit manggis ada ekstraknya ya? Sudah basih!" (melambaikan tangan)

Yura: "Bukan! Kabar gembiranya tuh sekarang musim panen buah manggis!"

Kojuurou: (sweatdropped) "Eh… iya. Jadi, apa alasanmu ke sini?"

Yura: "Aku mau bertemu dengan Masamune, boleh tidak?" (mata berbinar-binar)

Kojuurou: "Baiklah, kebetulan Masamune-sama habis dari latihan pedang."

Yura: "Baiklah, di tempat seperti biasa 'kan? Makasih, Kojuurou!"

Yura pun berlari menuju tempat di mana Masamune selalu latihan pedang. Kojuurou hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas sambil melihat Yura yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kojuurou: "Ku harap, kau mendapatkan hatinya, Yura. Aku mendukungmu."

Ah, naluri orang tua~ (di tabok Kojuurou)

...

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seseorang dengan eye patch di mata sebelah kanannya sambil memakai hakama sedang berlatih pedang dengan giat. Dia adalah sang Dokuganryuu, Date Masamune. Dia berlatih terus tanpa menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Saat dia ingin kembali masuk ke kediamannya, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

?: "Masamune!"

Masamune: 'Siapa tuh yang manggil gue? Jangan-jangan malaikat pencabut nyawa lagi?'

Dengan ketakutan walaupun wajahnya tetap cool seperti biasanya, Masamune mulai berjalan.

?: "Masamune!"

Saat menyadari bahwa suara itu mulai mendekat, Masamune mulai berlari.

?: "Masamune, lo mau ke mana?"

Sekarang Masamune benar-benar ketakutan. Saking takutnya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia lari sampai ke hutan terdalam Oshu.

Masamune: "Busetlah, gue di mana, coba?" (celingak-celinguk) "Sudah malam pula, hah… I'm tired. Lebih baik gue beristirahat di sini saja."

Masamune pun mulai bersandar di sebuah pohon yang sudah tumbang dan mulai terlelap, tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang mengejarnya sudah ada di depannya.

?: "Masamune, bangun. Sudah jam 4 nih, sahur!" (sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Masamune)

Masamune: "Enghh… sudah lewat bulan puasa. Masih mau tidur."

?: "Ckck, ini malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berbicara. Jika lo gak bangun sekarang juga, gue potong kepala lo."

Masamune: "Ampun-ampun! Jangan bunuh gue Mitsuhide. Gue tau lo tuh suka bunuh orang tapi jangan gue dong! Gue masih mau hidup! (bangun dengan wajah panik sambil nodongin katananya)

Yura: Santai, bro. Gue bukan Mitsuhide, gue Yura! Hati gue masih suci, gak suka main bunuh-bunuhan! (berusaha menenangkan Masamune)

Masamune: "Yura?" (menurunkan katana) "Ya elah, ternyata lu! Kirain si psikopat sialan itu. Jadi, lo mau apa sampai ngejar-ngejar gue?"

Yura: (kembali malu) Ano… Masamune… mau kah kamu pergi ke festival wahana hiburan di Kyoto bersama… aku?" (Yura menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian rambutnya)

Masamune yang mendengar itu, hanya tertegun dan tersenyum lembut. Dia pun meraih beberapa helai rambut Yura dan memainkannya di antara jari-jarinya lalu menepuk pelan kepala Yura.

Masamune: "Okay. Aku akan ikut bersamamu, festival itu kapan di mulai?"

Yura: "Be-Besok jam 8. A-Apakah saat itu Masamune sedang luang?"

Masamune: (menepuk kembali kepala Yura) "Untuk Yura, aku pasti luang."

Mendengar ucapan Masamune membuat wajah Yura semerah baju milik Yukimura dan Yura mulai berbicara tidak jelas membuat Masamune tertawa. Mari kita tinggalkan kedua sejoli ini bersenang-senang di bawa naungan pohon tumbang(?).

* * *

**Scene III - Modus Berat Dah!**

**At Aki / Chugoku**

Runa saat itu ingin mengajak Motonari ke festival. Ketika sampai di aula kapal cermin Motonari, Runa baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam badan kapal untuk memanggil Motonari. Tapi apa boleh daya, karena Runa terbang masuk serampangan ke wilayah Aki jadinya-

Runa: (Terbang sambil teriak-teriak gaje.)  
"Ahh! Panaaahhh!"

Prajurit: "Penyusup! Dia akan menyerang Motonari-sama!"

Pemimpin Panah: "Bidik! Panah!"

Prajurit Panah: (memberikan serangan panah pada Runa.)

Runa: "Huaaa~~~! Keiji, aku akan membunuhmu habis ini!" (seenaknya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan sambil membuat bola angin melindunginya.)

Prajurit Panah: "Dia bisa mengelak, kapten!"

Pemimpin Panah: "Kalau gitu, meriam!"

Runa: (sweatdrop.)  
"Gila! Motonari-sama... Uhh, haruskah aku teriak?"

Seorang gadis berpakaian sailor merah putih (emang bendera Indonesia?) dengan rambut bob coklat sama seperti warna rambut Runa, berlari tergopoh-gopoh berusaha menghalangi pemimpin panah, walau sebelumnya sempat melesatkan panah di depan orang tersebut.

Tsuruhime: (mencegah komando pemimpin panah.)  
"Hei dia itu Runa, temanku!"

Pemimpin Panah: "Tsuruhime-sama! Kami-"

Tsuruhime: "Serahkan dia padaku. Dia tamu kita!"

Pemimpin Panah: "Baik- ahh!" (belum sempat menghentikan prajurit dibawah naungan komandonya, akhirnya-)

Prajurit: "Tembak!" (melempar peluru meriam pada Runa telak.)

Runa: JDUAK! (jatuh dari atas dan terkapar karena peluru meriam mengenai dahinya telak.)

Tsuruhime: "RUNAAA~~~!"

Sesosok lelaki bertopi panjang menjuntai ke atas juga memakai zirah dengan seluruhnya berwarna hijau, langsung membentak prajuritnya sambil menodong ring bladenya secara dingin.

Motonari: "Kalian kenapa ribut sih?" (muncul menuju aula kapal.)

Tsuruhime yang sadar Motonari berjalan mendekatinya, langsung berlari.

Tsuruhime: "Ahhh! Aku panik!" (ngacir kabur.)

Motonari: "..." (bengong liat Tsuruhime.)

Runa: "Uhh- Motonari... sama..."

Motonari: (mendengar suara Runa dan menunduk sedikit.) "Astaga Runa!? Kapan kau muncul!?" (reflek mundur beberapa langkah melihat kondisi Runa.)

Runa: "Sejak prajuritmu menyiksaku-" (pingsan.)

Motonari: (menggendong Runa layaknya putri.)  
"Makanya kalo masuk jangan sembarangan. Izin dulu. Ya, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka nanti."

Prajurit: GLEK! (semua menelan ludah.)

Tsuruhime: (mengintip kecil di kejauhan, di suatu tiang kapal.)  
"Maaf tidak membantu, Runa-chan. Motonari-kun jika bersama denganku pasti bakal diam. Makanya aku bebaskan dia bersamamu~"

...

5 jam kemudian setelah peristiwa tersebut...

Runa: (terbangun, lalu memegangi dahinya dan menemukan sesuatu diatasnya.)  
"Sapu... Tangan... Basah? Aku dimana?"

Motonari: (ngaduk-ngaduk ramuan bercahaya pelangi di samping futon Runa.)  
"Tadi kau pingsan. Bangkitlah, dan minum ni ramuan."

Runa: (menatap ramuan Motonari dengan wajah horor di atas futonnya, masih terbaring.)  
"Motonari-sama, anda bercanda?"

Motonari: "Tidak."

Runa: (bangkit dari futon dan ngacir entah kemana.)  
"GAH! MENDING AKU MATI GANTUNG DIRI!" (udah ambil tali tambang entah dari mana.)

Motonari: "te-tenang Runa! Aku becanda kok!" (tendang ramuannya.)  
'Hiks, ramuanku...'

Runa: (cemberut.)  
"Motonari-sama, mau ikut pergi ke festival Tanabata bersamaku?"

Motonari: "Hng? Dimana?"

Runa: "... Kyoto."

Motonari: 'Buset dah aku bakal dibanting Hideyoshi nanti.'

Runa: "Motonari-sama?"

Motonari: "Kukira kau kesini karena berubah pikiran mau menjadi prajuritku? Kau lumayan kuat kurasa, seperti Hanbei dan Kojuurou."

Runa: "Itu bukan kuat. Tapi ahli strategi mah."

Motonari: "Tapi mereka bisa bertarung kan?"

Runa: 'Elakan yang bagus.'  
"Jadi... Motonari-sama mau aku jadi bagian?"

Motonari: (mengangguk pelan.)

Runa: "Take my challenge!" (menunjuk Motonari langsung.)

Motonari: "..."

Runa: (mengacak pinggang dengan sombong sambil mengibas rambut.)  
"Bagaimana? Jika bisa membuat aku jatuh cinta pada Motonari-sama, aku akan menjadi bagian anda!"

Motonari: "..."

Runa: "He? Tidak mau?"  
'Ah modusku saja. Dari dulu aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Motonari-sama!'

Motonari: "..."

Runa: "..."

Motonari: "...minum ramuanku dulu, ya?"

Runa: "TIDAAAAKK!"

Motonari: "Becanda. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tanabata ya?"

Runa: "Hum! Besok ya! Jam 8. Jangan ngaret!"

Motonari: "Iya nyonya."

Runa: "Dan itu bukan Festival biasa! Karena ada wahana bermain dimana kau bisa naik kereta jalan-"

Motonari: "Roller Coaster."

Runa: "Naik kuda sambil mutar naik tu-"

Motonari: "Komidi putar."

Runa: "Sebuah tempat duduk yang bisa naik ke atas karena ada bundaran yang naikin dudukan-"

Motonari: ...bianglala."

Runa: "Motonari-sama tau semuanya..."

Motonari: "Itu wajar ada lah. Lagian aku habis baca brosur dari prajurit Toshie sama Matsu."

Runa: "..."

Motonari: "Kok diam? Mengandaikan bisa berkencan denganku ya?"

Runa: "Narsis amat yeee!"

Motonari: "... Ya sudahlah."

Runa: (nangis dalam hati.)  
'Huaaa! Aku berbohong lagi!'

Runa cuma bisa memandang Motonari dalam diam. Menyesal, mungkin. Yah maklum, Runa itu tsundere parah. (author diterbangin Runa)

* * *

**Scene IV - Awal Cinta Dimulai!**

Mereka bertiga pun cabut ke Kyoto setelah Keiji, Yura, dan Runa berunding menentukan tempat berkumpul sebelum berangkat ke Kyoto bersama. Keiji naik kuda bareng Yura, sedangkan Runa terbang dengan kedua kipasnya layaknya burung. Sampai di Kyoto, mereka melihat wahana yang ramai sekali. Bianglala besar terlihat, komedi putar ada, roller coaster terlihat asyik, bahkan kios-kios jajan dimana-mana.

Yura memakai kimono biru tua pemberian almarhum ibunya dan memakai kalung berwarna hijau muda dengan hiasan emas di sisi kalung. Rambutnya di biarkan terurai panjang sampai di punggung dan poninya di pasangkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna hitam. Di dalam kimononya, terdapat beberapa alat-alat ninja untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerang.

Kemudian, Runa memakai kimono hijau muda dengan rambutnya yang disanggul setengah kemudian di kendo, dan setengah rambutnya dibiarkan terurai panjang sampai ke bawah pinggangnya. Ia menyimpan kedua kipas bulu yang ia gunakan untuk berangkat tadi di sisi kiri kimononya, tepatnya menyisipkannya di ikat pinggangnya. Gantungan bentuk '+' menggantung di pangkal kendonya.

Keiji: "Yosh! Disini tempatnya!"

Yura &amp; Runa: (terperangah hebat.)

Keiji: "Ayo masuk! Seluruh daimyo dan prajurit sedang liburan dari perang loh! Ini baru dibuka!"

Runa: "Are you seriouly!?"

Keiji: "Apaan sih, kayak Masamune aja pake bahasa Inggris."

Yura: "Maksud kami, ini beneran wahana bermain yang kau maksud?"

Keiji: "Ya iyalah! Keren kan? Biar zaman perang tapi ada teknologi gini?"

Runa: "Terlalu canggih malahan."

Keiji: "Oh ya, Masamune katanya belum datang sama Motonari. Aku baru dengar kabar dari Matsu nee-chan sih."

Yura &amp; Runa: "..."

Keiji: "Mungkin... mereka tidak datang kali?"

Belum sempat Yura dan Runa protes atas keterpaksaan kedua sahabat itu memakai pakaian kimono dari tempat kumpul pertama alias kediaman rumah Keiji, tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan penutup mata yang menutupi mata kanannya memakai hakama (atau apalah itu) yang sering dia pakai saat latihan pedang.

Masamune: (tiba-tiba datang bersama Kojuurou.)  
"Siapa bilang belum datang?"

Kojuurou: "Kami sudah disini dari tadi. Wah Keiji, kau benar-benar Playboy ya." (menengok Yura dan Runa.)  
"Bisa-bisa, kau dibunuh Saika."

Masamune: "He, Kojuurou. You know about Saika, eh?"

Kojuurou: "Yah begitulah."

Keiji: (sweatdrop mendengar percakapan mereka.)

Runa: "Ehm... Yura, itu ada-" (omongannya terpotong ketika melengok Yura dengan hidung mimisan.)

Yura: "Kyaa~~~ Masamune-sama~~~" *bg: lope everywhere*

Masamune: (menatap Yura dari atas-bawah-kiri-kanan) "Heh… pakaian itu cocok denganmu. Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan melamarmu, my lady~" (menyerangai)

Yura: (blush) "Ma-Masamune-sama, te-terima kasih atas pujian anda." (tiba-tiba, Masamune menarik Yura masuk ke dalam wahana bermain)

Masamune: "Aku duluan, guys! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan my lady, you see?" (memasuki wahana bermain sambil pegangan tangan dengan Yura)

Runa: "Haha... Enak sekali Yura sama-sama Masamune." (memainkan rambut coklat panjang tipisnya sambil menunduk kecil.)

Keiji: "Hee... Kenapa Runa?"

Runa: "Kau tahu namaku?"

Keiji: "Mencuri pendengaran dari Yura."

Runa: "Dan kau tahu dia juga?"

Keiji: "Yap, seperti mengetahui namamu." (tersenyum, lalu melihat Motonari datang bersama Tsuruhime mendatangi mereka.)  
"Nah itu Motonari."

Terlihat Tsuruhime menggunakan kimono putih dengan hiasan bunga anggrek putih melekat pada sisi rambut kanannya, dengan juntaian manik-manik putih menjadi pelengkap hiasan tersebut. Sedang Motonari menggunakan... (Uhh authornya ga tau nama-nama pakaian Jepang cowok orz)

Motonari yang digaet Tsuruhime mendatangi mereka dengan senyum tipis.

Runa: "..."

Motonari: "..." (memandang Runa takjub.)

Tsuruhime: "..."

Keiji: "Halah, kenapa sepi begini sih?"

Tsuruhime: "EHEM! UHUK UHUK OHOK!" (pura-pura batuk-batuk.)

Motonari: (menyenggol Tsuruhime ketika sadar dari lamunannya.)  
"Kenapa sih? Berisik tau!"

Tsuruhime: "Gyehehehe~~~ Ciehhh~~~"

Keiji: (senyam-senyum gak jelas.)

Motonari: "..." (masih diam.)

Tsuruhime: "Pajak Jadian (PJ) -nya mana?"

Keiji: "Traktir kami yaaahhh~~"

Motonari: "KALIAN BERDUA MAU KUBUNUH HAH!?"

Tsuruhime: "Ampun~~~~! Runa-chan, Motonari-kun garang ya?"

Runa: "He... Iya."

Motonari: Blarr! *Bg: halilintar menyambar*

Keiji: "Sudahlah. Kalian bertiga, selamat datang di wahana ini! Silakan masuk! Jangan malu-malu! Tapi kalo mau beli makanan tentu pake koin emas ya!"

All (Motonari, Tsuruhime, Runa): "Yee itu juga kami tau."

Motonari: "Jadi, mau masuk bersama?" (memberi uluran tangan pada Runa.)

Runa: "Mo-Motonari... sama..." (menerima uluran tangan Motonari sambil dengan wajah memerah.)

Tsuruhime: "CIEH!"

Runa: "Tsuruhime, sudah! Malu tau!"

Tsuruhime: "Yayaya~ baik. Yuk kita bertiga masuk!" (mendorong Motonari dan Runa yang berpegangan tangan masuk ke wahana.)

Keiji: "Ara~ seru kayaknya nih." (tertawa kecil sambil melihat Runa dan Motonari masuk.)  
"Jika Motochika dan Yukimura kuundang, gimana ceritanya ya? Fufufu~"

...

Bersambung

* * *

**A/n from Tassya: **

Yahooo, inilah fic kolaborasi pertama eke dengan author Runa! *cipok readers satu-satu* *digebuk*

Ampunilah aku! Ini di akibatkan sindrom senang-berlebihan karena bisa membuat sebuah fic kolaborasi *nangis bahagia + sujud syukur* /nak,lebaylu

Maafkan author nista-nan-gaje-nan-bejat-nan-gagal-jadi(?)-nan- /cukup,oi!

Ah yaa, sepertinya note ini kepanjangan =w="  
Ane cuman mau bilang terimakasih karena ane dapat membuat fic bersama author Runa dan tolong, bawakan oleh-oleh ya, thor~ *dihajar*

Sekian, note abal-abalan ini. Lebih dan kurangnya, silahkan di tambah(?) dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ *lambaikan tangan ala miss universe(?)*

**A/n from Nur:**

Yak, akhirnya ke publish juga ni fic. Padahal bikinnya waktu bulan puasa lalu. *lega*

Karena terobsesi (ha? bukannya bosan?) eh salah, maksudnya jenuh dengan sesuatu, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic gaje ini. Lewat bbm meskipun banyak hambatan jaringan (dari aku lebih tepatnya) tapi akhirnya bisa dipublish. Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu ;3

Nak(?) dan aku sebenarnya lagi collab untuk minta penilaian reader(s) soal challenge romance siapa yang lebih 'nghhh(?)' disini. Maaf Moto-chan dan Masmun-chan, aku menistai kalian lagi hiks.

Sekian dan terima kasih :3

Tolong nilai ya ;3 apalagi saat chapter 2 akan dimulai romancenya dengan -uhuk- our lope lope -uhuk-

Maaf ya nak aku menistai akunmu nakk... Nanti silakan nistai akunmu sendiri selanjutnya /salah woi/


	2. Runa x Motonari

GabriMicha Runa &amp; Katsunawa Yura-Tassya Presents

****We Wanna to be Girl Who Could Loving Someone****

**Rated: K+** (maybe... Kadang author Runa suka buat jadi rated M /digeplak)

**Genre: Humor and big Romance** (keinginan bikin story Runa hurt/comfort /digeplak)

**Character:**  
**\- Yura (OC) &amp; Masamune (Tokoh SenBasa)**  
**\- Runa (OC) &amp; Motonari (Tokoh SenBasa)**

**Language: Indonesian **(maybe (lagi), takutnya author Yura pakein bahasa Inggris di dialog Masamune dan author Runa pakein bahasa Inggris di dialog Runa /apa)

**Warning: OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo, GaJe, Bahasa yang ngaco, Modus Author **(ha?)**, Kadang tulisan satu dan lain beda **(soalnya dua author yang ngerjain disini)**, era tidak diketahui, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA game milik CAPCOM dan anime milik production I.G., gakuen milik Yuki Mitai. Kami pinjam mereka demi kepuasan author yang jomblo selama beberapa dekade** /plakked!

**Summary: Runa dan Yura **(OC)** ingin merasakan cinta dan pacaran dengan daimyo idola mereka, Motonari dan Masamune. Story about Wahana and Romance, little humor** (maybe).

* * *

**Scene V - Motochika! Halo!**

Runa bersama Motonari dan Tsuruhime pun terhenti di sebuah kios gulali. Tsuruhime memandang gulali dengan takjub.

"Motonari-kun, aku mau itu~" kata Tsuruhime manja. Runa dan Motonari sambil lempar pandang dengan wajah heran seakan mengatakan 'hei-yang-kencan-siapa-sih?'.

"Kan kau punya uang sendiri, Tsuruhime," gerutu Motonari hanya bisa menggeleng. Tsuruhime menggembungkan pipinya manja.

"Ihh katanya minta temani. Sudah deh, aku pulang aja!" ujar Tsuruhime ngambek, lalu mendengus dan membuang wajahnya. Sekali lagi pasangan penyuka warna hijau ini saling lempar pandang. Pasangan? Astaga, bisa-bisa aku bakal digebukin sama author Meaaaa...

"Ayolah Motonari-_sama_, belikan saja dia," ucap Runa berbisik.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa uang di dalam kantong koinnya hasil dari bertempur bersama Magoichi!" Motonari histeris sambil tetap berbisik. Tsuruhime tentu sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka gegara keterlambatan Motonari dalam meladeni seorang gadis labil itu.

"Kan, dia hilang deh," keluh Runa. "Jadi... hanya kita berdua..."

Motonari geli mendengar nada suara Runa yang terakhir. Bayangkan suara Runa benar-benar seperti suara tikus kejepit jebakan tikus saking melengkingnya.

"Lagian awalnya kau hanya mengundangku kan? Mengapa harus khawatir?" jawab Motonari datar, membuat Runa mengadahkan wajahnya dan berubah menjadi merah semu.

"I—itu, itu..." bibir Runa gemetar dengan alisnya yang turun. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Uhh aku benar-benar gugup... Bisa mati aku karena jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini.'

"Runa?"

"Ah Motonari-_sama_! Ada balon terbang hiu dengan wajah seperti Motochika!" seru Runa mengalihkan topik sambil menunjuk balon hiu yang terbang milik seorang pedagang keliling. Motonari pun penasaran dan menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh poin telunjuk Runa.

"Mana miripnya, Runa..." Motonari seperti biasa mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. Runa cuma bisa cengegesan lalu berlari kecil menuju pedagang tersebut.

"Pak! Mau balonnya satu dong!" pinta Runa pada pedagang itu.

"Wah manis sekali. Kencan ya?" kata pedagang itu basa-basi sambil mengambil balon yang ditunjuk Runa.

"Ti—tidak kok! Cuma jalan-jalan bareng teman," Runa menunduk dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah. Pedagang itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ini non," tegur si pedagang sambil memberikan balonnya. Runa menerimanya dan bertanya.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak perlu bayar non," jelas si pedagang hingga Runa langsung... mangap.

"Tapi."

"Beneran kok."

"Tidak boleh lah pak!" cegah Runa sambil celingak-celinguk dalam menunduk mencari kantong emasnya, dengan wajah kaku._ 'Aduh tidak mungkin aku tidak membawa koin emas untuk sekarang ini.'_

Motonari berdeham kecil, merasa waktunya terbuang sia-sia. Ia tarik tangannya dan merangkul Runa yang masih saja membacot dengan pedagang itu. Ia tarik dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya pada _roller coaster_.

"Aku selalu merasa sebal jika ada yang membuang waktu dengan dungunya," lirih Motonari kembali dingin seperti biasa. Runa yang tadinya sempat meronta-ronta memberontak, kini cuma bisa diam dengan menyesal.

"M—maaf..."

"Ya. Kumaafkan jika kita naik wahana disana bersama," Motonari menunjuk wahana 'roller coaster' dengan tetap terus merangkul.

"Oh?" Runa cuma bisa senyum kecut melihatnya.

"Aku ikutan juga dong."

Runa dan Motonari kaget dan langsung menengok asal suara tersebut.

"Motochika! Halo!" sapa Runa ramah.

"Aku mendengar rivalku sedang berkencan, hehe," kata Motochika yang kini mengenakan pakaian bajak laut merah putihnya. Orang hampir mengira aniki stress kurang asupan gizi ini lagi _cosplay_ jadi Captain Hook.

"B—bukan kencan kok!" ralat Runa dengan wajah yang kini bertambah merah. Motonari sedari tadi masih terus menatap Motochika dalam, dan entah sejak kapan Motonari sudah melepas rangkulannya.

"Jadi, kau menikmati festival Tanabata tanpa rivalmu, eh?" tanya Motochika mengalihkan topik pada Motonari.

"Kau bukan orang yang selamanya penting," jawab Motonari judes. Latar halilintar menyambar terlihat menggambarkan hati Motochika.

"Ergh, b—biar begitu, aku juga mau menikmati festival Tanabata sekarang!" cetus Motochika. "Aku diajak juga ya?"

Motonari menatap Runa yang sedari tadi senyam senyum tidak jelas.

Astaga author lupa kasi tau, Runa mengidap penyakit 'maho lovers complex' alias _fujoshi_ akut.

Mari kita lihat Runa secara fokus.

Oh! Di dalam matanya, menggambarkan Motochika dan Motonari ciuman! Buset dah...

"R—runa..." panggil Motonari hati-hati.

Semburan darah seperti selang mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung Runa setelah satu menit berlalu sejak Motonari memanggilnya.

"KYAAA~!" jerit Runa sebentar, lalu ambruk tewas dengan darah mengalir seperti air mancur.

* * *

**Scene VI - Kau adalah Pengganggu! Runa!**

Setelah sempat mengadopsi(?) Runa lebih dari 60 menit (baca: 1 jam) yang lalu, Runa kini siuman dengan masih mengenggam tali balonnya kuat. Owalah, owalah...

"Ngh, aku dimana?" lirih Runa yang tersadar dari tidur ngoroknya. Motonari memeriksa keningnya cukup lama.

"Yak pak! Sudah," sahut Motonari setelah 5 menit memegangi kening Runa dalam diam.

"Sudah apa?" tanya Runa bingung.

"Waktunya untuk..."

"_ROLLER COASTER_!" jerit Motochika yang tau-tau ternyata ada di sebelah Runa. Roller coaster yang mereka duduki mulai berjalan, dan dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam dia mulai menuruni rel yang curam. Bertambah dan terus bertambah, hingga kita bisa masukkan rumus percepatan (a) dengan... oke, author ndak boleh pamer fisika dulu.

"AAAA!" Motochika dan Runa berteriak bersamaan di dalam kereta, beda sama Motonari yang cuma diam seakan-akan udah ndak ngerasa lagi gregetnya.

Kita skip saja bagaimana aksi norak mereka disana.

"Chousokabe," ucap Motonari ketika mereka semua sudah turun dari kereta _roller coaster_. "Bisa berhenti mengikuti kami? Aku merasa risih dengan kehadiranmu."

"Kok kayaknya gak suka aku sih?" balas Motochika. "Kita kan rival?"

"Memang rival. Hanya untuk KALI ini saja, bisa kan menjauhiku?" tegas Motonari. Tatapan tajam sudah terlihat oleh sorot mata dingin si anak matahari ini. Runa yang berada di belakang mereka berdua pun merinding ketakutan.

_'M-mereka berkelahi...'_ batin Runa.

"Tidak mau," tolak Motochika. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bersama rival tanpa mengacungkan senjata dan rasa ingin membunuh antar lawan."

"Chousokabe!"

"Biar aku saja yang pergi ya?" desis Runa pada Motonari.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjauhiku."

Motochika menatap kedua insan yang secara kebetulan warna manik mata mereka sama.

"Oh! Ya! Kau bersama Tsuruhime saja di bianglala! Dia sendirian di bianglala loh!" seru Motochika langsung.

"CHOUSOKABE! CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGANMU!" bentak Motonari tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa sih? Dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri menjauhi kita kan?" tepis Motochika.

"Bisakah untuk kali ini membaca situasi? Sungguh aku muak berhadapan denganmu."

"K-kalian jangan berkelahi..." Runa mencoba melerai kedua rival tersebut. Namun apa daya, Motonari dan Motochika kini saling adu bertatapan tajam. Hingga Motochika mengalah dengan cara memejamkan matanya sebentar, berdeham pelan, lalu ia melengok pada posisi Runa berdiri.

"COBA SAJA RUNA TIDAK ADA, KAU PASTI TAKKAN BEGINI KAN!?" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Runa sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Motonari spontan mengikuti ujung tunjuk Motochika, yaitu Runa. Motochika memutar bola matanya tanda jengkel.

"Kau itu pura-pura bego atau apa?" bilang Motochika pada Motonari. Motonari yang mendengarnya kembali menatap Motochika kesal, yang bahkan lebih dari biasanya. Runa yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan baik menaikkan tangannya untuk melepas ikatan kendonya, hingga surai panjang coklatnya turun melambai-lambai.

"R-Runa?" heran Motonari yang melihat Runa langsung bersikap aneh sambil menunduk.

"Aku... sepertinya harus mencari Yura dulu. Makasih untuk memenuhi undanganku, Motonari-sama."

Runa mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, dan nampak kedua bola mata Runa memerah tanda telah lama menangis. Ia langsung menarik kedua kipasnya ketika surai menutupi wajahnya layaknya sadako, lalu sosoknya lenyap dengan angin deras yang menerpa Motonari tiba-tiba seiring Runa memutar tubuhnya sambil berbisik, 'Fairy Mode: Fly'.

"Eh Ru-" Motonari mendongak dan menemukan sosok Runa yang terbang di udara.

"Na..."

* * *

**Scene VII - Sasuke Bodoh!**

_"COBA SAJA RUNA TIDAK ADA, KAU PASTI TAKKAN BEGINI KAN!?"_

Teriakan Motochika memenuhi pikiran Runa saat ini. Runa yang tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang agak tinggi, menyenderkan kepalanya sambil menatap festival Tanabata di hadapannya.

"Ah Motonari_-sama_, saya sangat minta maaf jika saya benar-benar menganggu."

Runa menatap kosong, lurus ke depan. Dimainkannya helaian rambut coklat tipisnya di tengah lamunannya. Mungkin dia sudah ketularan rasa depresi Oichi.

"Eh? Kau siapa?"

Runa pun terbangun dari lamunannya. Ditengoknya seseorang yang menegurnya dimana kini ia berdiri di samping ia duduk. Seseorang berambut jingga dengan wajah bercorak ala tentara, melirik Runa sambil berdiri melipat tangannya.

"Eh aku?"

"Iyalah siapa lagi!" ucap lelaki tersebut. "Tidak pernah kulihat orang lain bisa naik ke pohon selain aku, Kasuga, dan Kotarou."

"Aku tadi hanya berusaha manjat. Dan tidak bisa turun," alasan Runa.

"Coba lihat telapak tanganmu."

Runa spontan mematuhi perintah pria yang merupakan ninja dari klan Takeda. Pria tersebut melihat teliti kedua telapak tangan Runa.

"Bahkan telapak tanganmu tidak ada bekas lecet. Kau terbang?"

Runa menunduk enggan menjawab.

"Yah sudahlah jika tidak ingin menjawab," ucap Sasuke, nama dari pria tersebut. "Tapi dari mata sembabmu, kau punya masalah ya? Mau berbagi cerita?"

Runa menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia membuka matanya, lalu mulai menggetarkan lehernya.

"Ceritanya aku menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Gegara kehadiranku, orang lain berkelahi," ucap Runa langsung pada intinya.

"Ah situasi rumit rupanya."

"Iya."

Keheningan tercipta seketika.

"Hei, kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Runa.

"Pernah. Tapi ceritanya rumit hingga aku tidak bisa jelaskan."

"Menurutmu, mencintai seseorang itu salah ya?"

"Tergantung pihak orang lain. Kadang jika orang lain cemburu, itu berarti kau salah mencintai."

"Oh gitu."

"Tapi," lanjut Sasuke. "Itu antara kau atau pihak lain tersebut yang salah. Cara menentukan salah atau benar, hanya perlu melihat pihak yang dicintai tersebut. Dia suka kita, atau pihak lain. Jika dia suka kita dan menginginkan kita disampingnya, kita tidak salah dan justru pihak pencemburu yang salah. Mengerti kan maksudnya?"

"Jadi ketika kau suka aku, dan aku juga suka kamu, berarti aku tidak salah mencintai kamu. Gitu kan?"

"Yap. Dan saat kau mulai ingin lenyap dari kehidupan seseorang yang dimana orang itu juga menyukaimu, berarti kau salah. Kau sudah dicap sebagai orang yang mempermainkan keinginan orang."

"Eh maksudnya?"

"Yah. Misal saja kau suka aku, begitu juga aku. Kemudian kau kabur dariku demi agar aku bisa berpasangan dengan orang lain. Berarti kau yang salah, bukan si pihak ketiga tersebut," jelas Sasuke. "Masih belum mengerti?"

"...mengerti."

Runa memalingkan wajahnya, melirik pada hal lain. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Dia menyukai Motonari, dan ia juga berpikir Motonari menyukainya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Motonari terhadap Motochika, apakah lebih besar cinta Motonari pada Runa atau justru Motochika?

_'Berarti aku...'_

"Jika kau yakin dia lebih menyukaimu, mengapa kau harus pura-pura tidak menyukainya sampai menangis diam-diam seperti ini?"

Perkataan blak-blakkan Sasuke langsung membuat Runa kepleset sampai hampir jatuh dari dahan pohon, jika saja bukan seseorang tengah menyelamatkannya.

Seseorang?

Ya. Terlihat Motonari menangkap Runa dari bawah dengan gesit. Runa yang digendong ala putri, langsung nge-blush.

"M-m-m-" lidah Runa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Motonari memicingkan matanya pada Runa, walau wajah Runa sempat terhalangi oleh surai coklat mudanya.

"Terima kasih informasinya, Sarutobi Sasuke," bilang Motonari. Sasuke yang ada di atas mengacungkan jempolnya pada Motonari.

"Pelayanan spesial pada _daimyo_ musuh hanya saat festival ini dijalankan, okey?" kata Sasuke. Dengan jurus ninjanya, ia yang berdiri di atas dahan tempat Runa dan dirinya berdiri, menghilang dengan bulu gagak berjatuhan terkena gravitasi hingga menghujani Motonari di bawahnya.

"J-jadi Sasuke tadi-"

"Dia membantuku mencarimu," jelas Motonari datar. "Runa, aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu."

Jantung Runa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Picuannya bahkan terdengar oleh gendang telinganya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak!? Kini _daimyo_ idolanya akan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sebelumnya meminta permisi. Mana sebelumnya Motonari pasti mendengar curhatan Runa bukan? Jika begitu pasti...

* * *

**Scene VIII - Segan untuk Jujur**

"Soal kata Chousokabe, tidak usah diambil hati ya," bilang Motonari.

**GUBRAK!**

Runa yang sudah teriak-teriak dalam hati mengandaikan Motonari akan segera menembaknya, seakan tertimpa oleh batu besar secara tiba-tiba. Hatinya yang berdebar-debar, kini ia rasakan seperti terbelah dua.

"Saya mengerti Motonari-sama," pikiran Runa saat ini sedang kacau-kacaunya. Baru saja nge-_fly_, eh jatuh lagi. Mana terbangnya Runa tinggi lagi. Jadilah ia merasa seluruh tulang punggungnya akan lepas buku-bukunya.

Motonari yang masih menggendong Runa, berjalan menuju sebuah pohon rindang besar. Ia menurunkan Runa dan menaungkannya di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Jadi, mana Motochika?" tanya Runa penasaran karena merasa sesuatu hilang.

"... Aku yang kabur dari dia."

"KENAPA!?" Runa reflek bertanya dengan suara lantang.

"SUDAH JELAS KAN? DEMI MENGEJARMU!?" teriak Motonari balik. "SAMPAI MENYURUH SASUKE, _NINJA_ ANDALAN _DAIMYO_ ORANG HANYA DEMI MENCARIMU!"

Emosi Motonari sudah mencapai level maksimal. Runa merinding ketakutan, lalu gidikan tubuhnya perlahan memudar seiring Runa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pfftt ahaha..."

Runa mendongakkan kepalanya, tertawa lepas.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa ya?" tegur Motonari dingin. Runa menghentikan tawanya sambil menatap Motonari heran.

"Menangislah jika kau mau. Aku tidak merasa terbebani."

Senyuman Runa menyusut tergantikan muram. Matanya yang lebar tiba-tiba menyipit. Alisnya yang keduanya naik menjadi melengkuk. Bibirnya bergetar. Surai coklat mudanya kembali menutupi wajahnya layaknya gembel.

"Hiks... Motonari-_sama_, saya takut Motonari-_sama_... Saya sangat takut..." lirih Runa. "Saya ini, apakah diciptakan Tuhan untuk menghancurkan hubungan orang lain? Apakah aku anak yang ditakdirkan menjadi cobaan orang lain? Betapa menyebalkannya diriku..."

"Kau tidak seperti itu."

"Tentu aku seperti itu!" sebat Runa dengan suara yang mulai serak.

"Cih. Keras kepala sekali."

Motonari pun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Runa. Runa yang masih menunduk sedih, dikagetkan oleh suatu regapan yang memeluk tubuhnya secara hangat. Motonari... memeluknya...

"Kau tahu Runa, apa amanat mendiang ibumu padaku bersama Hanbei? 'Rawat Runa baik-baik saat aku tiada'."

"Jadi Motonari-_sama_ mengasihaniku?"

"Memegang teguh amanat saja. Tapi Hanbei saja sudah tiada sekarang."

Runa menunduk kecil.

"Mengapa aku terlahir menjadi orang yang menyusahkan orang?"

"Tidak ada satu manusia yang mau disusahkan jika bukan karena sesuatu. Layaknya seorang ibu yang merawat anaknya sampai dewasa. Ia hanya mengharapkan bisa berbuat yang terbaik untuk anaknya bukan?"

"Iya..."

"Baiklah Runa. Kau membuat aku harus mengatakan 'hal' ini," marah Motonari.

**Cup!**

Sesuatu yang basah dirasakan oleh bibir Runa. Betapa kagetnya Runa saat menyadari Motonari menciumnya walau hanya saling bersentuh bibir. Motonari menaikkan kepalanya, melepas peluknya.

"Kau tahu artinya kan?"

"Tidak sampai bercumbu ya?" harap Runa.

"Kau cukup dewasa untuk hal ini ya?" heran Motonari. Runa tertawa kecil.

"Motonari-_sama_ baru pertama kali berhubungan ya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh!"

Dari kejauhan, nampak sosok berpakaian ala bajak laut bertengger pada suatu pohon. Ia mengintip sedikit dengan gaya melipat kedua tangannya. Senyum kecut terpampang dari wajahnya.

...

"Yah kurasa pengganggu tidak bisa menganggu hubungan mereka lagi. Saatnya aku juga mencari pendamping hidup."

...

* * *

**A/N (Nur): Moshi-moshi ketemu saya lagi hohoho. Ini membuat fanfic tanpa persetujuan author sebelah sebenarnya. Karena ini full screen Runa x Motonari, jadilah saya buat tanpa bilang-bilang. Sebenarnya mau aplod lama, cuma baru kesampaian sekarang.**

**Ceritanya saya mau buat sampulnya. Eh udah gak ada d-pen, scanneer ga punya, mau minjam hp kakak tapi lagi berantem. Sabar banget jadi saya ya? /slap**

**Saya tunggu buatanmu, nak! *todong piso ke author sebelah***

**Review?**


	3. Yura x Masamune

GabriMicha Runa &amp; Katsunawa Yura-Tassya Presents

**We Wanna to be Girl Who Could Loving Someone**

**Rated: K+** (maybe... Kadang author Runa suka buat jadi rated M /digeplak)

**Genre: Humor and big Romance** (keinginan bikin story Runa hurt/comfort /digeplak)

**Character:**  
**\- Yura (OC) &amp; Masamune (Tokoh SenBasa)**  
**\- Runa (OC) &amp; Motonari (Tokoh SenBasa)**

**New Character (dari Author Katsunawa Yura-Tassya):**  
**\- Akari Toru (OC)** (Cuman numpang lewat doang kok :v *dilempar ke jurang*)

**Language: Indonesian** (maybe (lagi), takutnya author Yura pakein bahasa Inggris di dialog Masamune dan author Runa pakein bahasa Inggris di dialog Runa /apa)

**Warning: OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo, GaJe, Bahasa yang ngaco, Modus Author** (ha?), **Kadang tulisan satu dan lain beda** (soalnya dua author yang ngerjain disini),** era tidak diketahui, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA game milik CAPCOM dan anime milik production I.G., gakuen milik Yuki Mitai. Kami pinjam mereka demi kepuasan author yang jomblo selama beberapa dekade** /plakked!

S**ummary: Runa dan Yura **(OC)** ingin merasakan cinta dan pacaran dengan daimyo idola mereka, Motonari dan Masamune. Story about Wahana and Romance, little humor** (maybe).

* * *

**Scene IX - Kemunculan Yukimura!**

Masamune terus menarik tangan Yura masuk ke dalam wahana bermain dan tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Yura sudah memerah karena mereka berdua ditatap oleh pengunjung wahana tersebut dengan tatapan iri. Alasannya cuman satu, yaitu mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat romantis dan akan bermain di dalam bianglala lalu saling berciuman dan mereka akan ber— cukup sampai disini khayalan Yura serta _author_ bejat ini. Takut ratingnya bisa naik akibat khayalan ini.

_'Wuaa, tangan Masamune-sama sungguh besar dan juga hangat. Tapi apa perkataan yang di katakan Masamune-sama tadi akan benar-benar terjadi?'_ batin Yura sambil mengingat kembali kata-kata yang di ucapkan Masamune kepadanya.

_"Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan melamarmu, my lady~"_

_"Aku akan melamarmu, my lady~"_

_"Melamarmu."_

Kata-kata tersebut terus berulang-ulang di kepala Yura sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Masamune telah berhenti dan menatap Yura heran.

"Halo? Yura? _My lady?_ Apa kau sadar?" tanya Masamune sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yura yang membuatnya tersadar dari khayalan mengenai dia dan Masamune yang sudah mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Khayalan tingkat tinggi rupanya *_author_ dilempari kunai oleh Yura*

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku karena melamun, Masamune-_sama_."

Yura segera menunduk minta maaf kepada Masamune. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Yura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Masamune tinggal beberapa inci sehingga Yura kembali _blushing_.

Saat wajah Masamune mulai mendekat ke wajah Yura, terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil Masamune sehingga mengganggu momen _uhukromantisuhuk_ mereka. Masamune menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan bahwa _rival_nya —Sanada Yukimura— berada di sampingnya dengan pipi yang merona. _'Yuki-chan kawaii,_' batin Yura menjerit melihat wajah lucu Yukimura saat kedua pipinya merona.

"_Hey_, Sanada. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak liat aku sedang berduaan dengan _my lady, you see_?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura pun menjawab dengan agak terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan sebuah wahana yang berbentuk seperti penggaris yang tinggi dengan sebuah palu di sampingnya. "A-Aku hanya ingin me-menantang Masamune-_dono_ untuk menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat di permainan itu."

Masamune melihat wahana tersebut dan menyeringai senang. "Heh, _okay_. Aku terima tantanganmu! Ayo, kita lakukan!" seru Masamune sambil menggandeng tangan Yukimura dan berjalan ke arah wahana itu.

Yura yang melihat adegan itu, segara _blushing _berat. _Author_ beri sebuah wasiat(?) kepada _reader(s)_ sekalian bahwa Yura juga mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Runa. Jika kalian tidak mengetahui penyakit apa itu, silahkan bertanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang(?). Ralat, maksudnya silahkan baca di chapter sebelumnya.

Tetapi Yura segera menyadari bahwa Masamune tidak menarik tangannya seperti sebelumnya dan membuat Yura merasa sakit hati melihat adegan di hadapannya. _'Apakah Masamune-sama sudah melupakanku?'_

* * *

**Scene X - Pergilah Cari Makanan untuk Kami, Yura**

Seiring waktu, Masamune dan Yukimura terlihat keasyikan bermain satu wahana ke wahana lain sambil memberikan tantangan satu sama lain tanpa menyadari bahwa Yura masih disana, menatap mereka dengan senyum sedihnya.

Yura terus menatap mereka, menghiraukan perasaanya yang bercampur antara sedih, cemburu, iri, serta bahagia sehingga tidak menyadari sesosok bayangan menepuk pundak Yura yang rekfleks mengancungkan _kunai_ dari dalam _kimono_nya.

"Tenang, Yura. Ini aku, Katakura Kojuurou. Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau bersama Masamune-_sama_?" tanya Kojuurou saat menyadari bahwa tuan mudanya tidak bersama Yura.

Wajah Yura menunjukkan raut wajah sedih namun memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum ke Kojuurou dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. "Masamune-_sama_ sedang bermain dengan Yuki-_chan_. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan mereka, jadi aku hanya menunggu mereka disini sampai mereka berdua selesai bermain."

"Tapi aku berharap kau dapat berduaan dengan Masamune-_sama_. Apa aku harus membawa Sanada Yukimura dari sana?" tanya Kojuurou sambil mnatap Masamune dengan Yukimura yang masih asyik bermain dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

Yura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menjawab, "Tidap perlu. Jika Masamune-_sama_ lebih senang dengan Yuki-chan daripada aku, itu tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Masamune-sama senang dengannya."

Kojuurou menatap sedih Yura dan menepuk kepala Yura dengan lembut. "Kau kuat, Yura." Yura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir apakah pilihannya memang benar atau tidak.

Saat Yura sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kacau, membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Masamune dan Yukimura berada di depannya sambil berpegangan tangan yang kembali membuatnya merasa iri melihatnya setelah sadar dari pemikirannya yang sangat sulit Yura jelaskan dengan kata. "Yura! Apakah kau tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Yukimura dengan nada polosnya.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ambil makan untuk kami. Kami sangat lapar tapi kami masih ingin bermain di wahana lain. Boleh?"

Saat Yura ingin menolak permintaan Yukimura, Masamune langsung menambahkan kata-kata yang membuat hati Yura merasa nyeri sekaligus hancur mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Masamune kepadanya.

_"Ya, pergilah ambil makanan untuk kami, Yura. Jika kau merasa bosan menunggu kami bermain, kau boleh pergi menemui Tsuruhime atau Runa. Mungkin kami akan lama bermain karena banyak wahana bermain di sini. Jadi, ku pikir lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bermain sekaligus bertarung dengan Sanada."_

Kata-kata tersebut terus berulang di kepalanya. _'Masamune-sama…'_ Yura merasa 'kan bahwa air mulai menggenangi matanya. Setelah Yura mendengarkan kata-kata itu, dia langsung berlari menjauh dari mereka bertiga. Tidak memperdulikan Kojuurou yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan Masamune yang heran melihat perilaku Yura dan Yukimura yang tersenyum bahwa rencananya telah berhasil.

.

.

Yura terus berlari di antara kerumunan pengunjung dan kadang dia tidak sengaja menabrak pengunjung. Dia terus berlari, tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata menatap Yura dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku menemukanmu, Yu~ra~"

* * *

**Scene XI - Akari Toru?!**

"_Hiks_, kenapa dunia ini sungguh kejam? Setelah kematian seluruh keluargaku, sekarang aku harus menerima fakta bahwa Masamune-_sama_ tidak menyadari perasaanku? Apakah selama ini Masamune-_sama_ hanya mempermainkan perasaanku? Apakah pilihanku selama ini benar atau salah?! _Hiks_…." Tangis Yura pecah saat dia berhenti tidak jauh dari wahana bianglala. Yura melepaskan seluruh peralatan ninjanya dari dalam _kimono_nya dan membuangnya ke semak-semak, tidak memperdulikan jika peralatan tersebut akan di ambil atau masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang.

Yura terus menangis dalam diam sambil memutar kembali peristiwa saat keluarganya terbunuh di depan matanya. Yura tentu saja mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya tetapi dia takut jika teman-temannya mengetahui masa lalunya kecuali Runa dan Kojuurou. Dia takut jika mereka akan menjauhinya karena dia adalah salah satu korban pembunuhan _massal _di klannya. Memorinya terus bermain di kepalanya. Memori saat dia masih memiliki keluarga, memori saat dia menemukan teman, dan memori saat dia pertama kali melihat orang yang di sukainya. Dia adalah _One-Eyed Dragon_, Date Masamune.

**KRESEK KRESEK**

Yura segera mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara tersebut, menghiraukan air matanya yang terus mengalir di pipinya dan bersiap menyiapkan peralatan bertarungnya hingga dia menyadari bahwa…

**"ASTAGA GUE BEGO BANGET! KENAPA GUE HARUS MEMBUANG PERALATANKU DI SAAT YANG GENTING SEPERTI INI?!"** —dia telah membuang semuanya ke arah semak-semak, tempat suara itu berasal. '_Tch. Mungkin sekarang ini, aku harus mengandalkan kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosongku sendiri tapi akan sulit saat aku mengenakan kimono. Sialan! Hari ini sungguh sial!'_ batin Yura menjerit sehingga sifat berandalnya keluar.

Ah, _author_ lupa mengatakan satu hal penting di dalam diri Yura mengenai sifatnya. Biasanya sifat Yura berubah sesuai keadaan di sekitarnya, contohnya saat Yura merasa panik maka dia akan menunjukkan sifat berandalnya sedangkan saat Yura merasa malu atau ada maunya maka dia akan menunjukkan sifat seorang keluarga terhormat alias sopannya luar binasa seperti _scene_ berduan Yura dengan Masamune sebelumnya. Mari kita lanjut ceritanya! _Action!_

Yura hanya terus mengumpat dalam hatinya betapa sialnya dia hari ini, setelah di kacangin dan di lukai hatinya oleh Masamune dan Yukimura, sekarang dia harus menghadapi musuh dengan tangan kosong di tambah dengan _kimono_ yang akan mempersulit pertarungannya. Dia ingin merobek _kimono_ yang di kenakannya untuk mempermudah pertarungannya namun dia mengingat jika _kimono_ ini milik almarhum ibunya sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya. Karena sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat_ mutiara_ dalam batinnya, Yura tidak menyadari bahwa sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati Yura dengan seringai psikopat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Yura-_chan_~ Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau ingin bermain denganku? Atau… kau ingin membalaskan dendam terhadapku karena pembunuhan itu, Yura-_chan_~?" tanya bayangan yang sudah berada di hadapan Yura dengan nada yang menyebalkan (bagi Yura) sambil memainkan helaian rambut Yura.

Mendengar itu, Yura hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena dia sangat mengenal pemilik suara ini. Suara yang telah membuat seluruh keluarganya tewas dan suara yang telah membuatnya menderita. Yura membuka mulutnya dan menyebut nama bayangan di hadapannya. "Akari Toru. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Apakah tidak cukup kau membuatku menderita?!"

"Hm? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang? Ah, apa karena aku di sini seperti katamu tadi…," Bayangan yang bernama Akari Toru tersebut menghentikan kata-katanya setelah melihat reaksi Yura, seolah-olah mengetahui lanjutan kata-katanya. Dia menyeringai dan berkata,"atau… kau sakit hati karena _One-Eyed Dragon_ terlalu banyak bersenang-senang dengan _rival_nya?"

Yura membulatkan kedua bola matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata barusan. Memang benar bahwa Yura tidak senang melihat Masamune sangat dekat dengan Yukimura daripada dia tetapi di satu sisi dia merasa bahwa dia mengejeknya. Yura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk meninju orang di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Akari Toru berjalan mengitari tubuh Yura dengan seringai yang masih lekat di wajahnya. Yura tidak dapat bergerak setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Apa kau ingin bersama keluargamu? Terutama kembaranmu itu yang namanya siapa ya? Ah, Katsunawa Yuza, bukan?" Yura perlahan mulai menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat wajah bahagia keluarganya terutama adik sekaligus kembarannya yang sangat di sayanginya.

Yura jatuh terduduk ditanah dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata birunya. Toru yang melihatnya membuat seringainya makin membesar dan mengambil sebilah kunai milik Yura yang di buang tadi lalu mengancungkan di leher Yura. Dia menggoreskan sedikit ke leher Yura, membuat setitik darah keluar dari luka goresan yang di buat Toru tadi jatuh ke _kimono_ Yura. "Maka akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu yang tidak dapat kau katakan lewat mulutmu itu, Yura-chan~"

**"YURA!"**

* * *

**Scene XII - Will You Marry Me, My Lady?**

Saat Toru akan menusuk kunai tersebut ke leher Yura, dia segera mendengarkan sebuah suara yang membuatnya merasa risih dan segera pergi dari situ setelah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yura. "Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku tidak segan mengantarkanmu ke tempat keluargamu berada, Yura-_chan_~"

**"YURA!"** Masamune berlari menghampiri Yura yang sedang terduduk dan segera memeluknya erat seolah takut membuat Yura akan pergi darinya. Masamune terus memeluk Yura sampai dia menyadari bahwa Yura sama sekali tidak membalas ataupun menolak pelukan. Dia hanya menemukan Yura yang menangis dengan matanya yang kosong. "Yura? _Are you alright?_"

Yura yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Masamune, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Masamune semakin khawatir. Masamune segera menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari pipi Yura dan mencium dahinya lalu kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Dan kali ini, Yura membalas pelukannya. "Masamune-_sama_, maafkan aku karena aku belum membawakan kalian makanan dan—"

"Shh, sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu. Soal makanan tidak perlu di khawatirkan, _okay_?"

"Maafkan aku, Masamune-sama…"

Suasana hening itu terus belanjut selamat 10 menit. Yura yang merasa sudah baikan mulai melepas pelukan Masamune. "Kenapa Masamune-_sama_ berada disini? Bukankah Masamune-_sama_ bermain dengan Yuki-_chan_?" tanya Yura dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Masamune pun hanya menghela nafas lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Yura dan menjawab, "Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku kaget melihatmu berlari dan menanyakan kepada Kojuurou alasan kamu berlari dari kami. _Are you jealous_?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak kok! Hanya saja… jika itu membuat Masamune-_sama_ bahagia, maka aku tidak berhak mengganggu kebahagianmu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Masamune hanya tertawa dan kembali mencium pelan dahi Yura. "Yang membuatku bahagia itu hanya bersama dengamu, _my lady_." Pipi Yura segera memerah setelah mendengar kata tersebut dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya namun dagunya di tahan oleh Masamune. "Jangan berani mencoba menyembunyikan wajahmu dari _One-Eyed Dragon_ ini, _you see?_" Masamune pun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Yura dengan lembut dan segera melepaskannya, tidak membiarkan Yura untuk memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi barusan. "Wajahmu sungguh imut ketika kau malu, _my lady_."

"Ma-Masamune-_sama_… yang tadi itu…"

"Tentu saja, aku menciummu. _Because I love you, my lovely wife~_" Dengan segera, Masamune mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bajunya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin _sapphire _yang warnanya hampir sama dengan mata Yura dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Yura yang kembali berlinang air mata. _"Will you marry me, my lady?"_

Yura tidak menyangka bahwa yang di katakan Masamune sebelum masuk ke wahana bermain ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Yura segera memeluk Masamune dan berkata, "Aku bersedia!"

Masamune membalas pelukan Yura dan berputar-putar dengan Yura yang berada di pelukannya. Mereka terus melakukannya, tidak menyadari bahwa Yukimura dan Kojuurou menatap mereka sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya rencana Masamune-_dono_ sudah berhasil, Katakura-_dono_?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang _One-Eyed Dragon_ telah memiliki seorang _Lady Dragon_ untuk menemaninya sampai ajal menjemput. Dan kini giliranmu untuk menemukan seorang pendamping untukmu, _Young Tiger Cub._"

"Kupikir itu terlalu cepat untukku, hehehe," tawa Yukimura setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kojuurou dan kembali menatap kedua pasangan di hadapannya. "Aku, Sasuke, dan Oyakata-_sama_ akan menantikan undangan pernikahan mereka berdua, Katakura-_dono_."

"Akan segera kubawakan untuk kalian."

* * *

**A/N (Tassya): Huahhh, akhirnya giliran Masamune x Yura telah selesai di tanganku! *sujud syukur* Maafkan _author_ yang satu ini karena tidak meng_update_ fic ini selama 2 bulan lamanya akibat tugas yang menumpuk, ulangan yang terus muncul di mana-mana, serta keharusan _author_ untuk ikut kerja kelompok yang kerjaannya itu mulu. Hah, nasib jadi kelas 9 *mojok***

**Dan juga maafkan jika _chapter_ kali ini sungguh nista + abal banget dengan _ending_nya yang... hah, susah di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ini di akibatkan oleh penyakit berbahaya tingkat 10 yang menyerang setiap _author_ yaitu _writer block_! Bahkan untuk membuat alur _chapter_ kali ini, _author_ terus meminta ide dari teman-teman _author_nya yang lagi _good mood_, _bad mood_, dan yang susah _move on_ *cipok teman-teman satu persatu* *di hajar massa***

**Sekali lagi maafkan jika a/n kali ini hanya berisi curhatan _author_ dan tolong turunkan piso itu, mak *menurunkan piso dari _author_ sebelah***

**Review?**


End file.
